Sneakoscope Suspicion
by thambu1996
Summary: What if someone actually paid attention to the sneakoscope during Harry's third year? Chaos ensues, for sure. Also, Ron finally finds someone who he could empathize with.


'My what?', Harry looked at her.

'Your sneakoscope, Harry', replied Hermione looking flustered.

'It's broken, Hermione. Don't you remember? Wait, don't answer that. You are taking way too many classes and the pressure has finally gotten into you. You should get some rest, I'll tell you', Ron said adding his two cents into the conversation. He suspected that her sudden disappearances had to do something with her schedule but couldn't place a finger on it.

Ignoring Ron, she continued, 'Professor Vector said that she can fix it and use it for classes'.

Harry looked at his best friend for an answer. He replied, 'Don't look at me, mate. It's your gift. I'd say no loss. Best, you'll get it back. Worst, it breaks'

'Yeah, right. Here you go, Hermione. I'd have to warn you, though. It whistles loudly', Harry said, stuffing back those socks in his trunk.

* * *

Hermione noticed that the scope got quiet after she left the common room. Maybe someone is being dishonest, in the dorms. Could it be Ron? For accusing Crookshanks, but she had a nagging feeling. Something or someone is not to be trusted. Then again, it randomly burst back to life as she passed by a few people.

* * *

A few weeks later, the three friends were back in the dorm.

'You sure about this, Hermione?', Ron asked, still a bit doubtful.

'You don't trust me?', Hermione stared at him.

Quickly he stammered back, 'No. Not at all. This is a good idea, proceed'

Hermione stood by the door holding the sneakoscope as both Ron and Harry took each and every one of their belongings in and out of their dorms.

At first, it was working and while Hermione kept explaining how airport security works to both Ron and Harry. Then as people gathered around to see what weirdness the trio of friends was up to, things became more embarrassing.

'Moving out, Harry?', Fred called.

'Yeah, Harry. I agree that girl's dorms are better. But, you can't abandon us here with Ron', George said.

Ron huffed up to retort but seeing Hermione's look he swallowed back and continued. Harry said though, 'Considering that many of you believe still see me as the Slytherin's heir, I'd thought a transferring to a new house was in order. Oh, they have a good Quidditch team too, I hear'.

Suddenly the sound of a crashing wall followed with the crowd dividing. Came running towards them was Oliver, who yelled, 'Don't you even dare say that. You are on our Team'

The commotion soon died out. People began to lose interest and the crowd dissolved.

Finally, after an hour of emptying both their things, Hermione stood confused. 'I- I don't understand. You saw that this one works. But, this- I-', she stammered.

'Maybe this one indeed works. I mean-' he grabbed the scope from her hands and pointed it into the dorm, 'See? Maybe this dorm is what is bad. I bet someone like Myrtle is secretly haunting it-', Ron stopped looking slightly green then continued slowly to his bed, 'Bloody hell. Someone is actually haunting my bed. Oh, no! I've been letting it use my bed!'

Harry looked slightly paler at that notion. 'Are you sure, Ron?'

'Seriously, both of you. There should be no secret ghosts. Every single ghost including Peeves is known to professors. They can't miss anything within these wards'

'Oh. Don't worry then Ron. The only one sharing your bed is Scabbers', Harry said.

Ron, still unconvinced, jolted the rat with the scope, which soon whistled loudly, scaring the rat. Harry though, quickly caught the brown blur mid-air.

'What? Scabbers is haunted?', Seeing Hermione about to say, he quickly added, 'no, Hermione. Don't blame him'

Hermione looked abashed and said, 'I was only going to suggest we show him to Professors to be sure he's not hurt'

'Oh, alright then', with that the trio set off carrying the rat.

While walking Ron froze slightly, 'Hermione, what if Mcgonagal eats Scabbers?'

'Why would- Why would she eat him?'

'I dunno. She's a cat animagus. Maybe, she'll eat him'

'Ron, animagus can't eat the animal food in their human form. Don't ask me how, I've read about it'

Harry chuckled, 'I just thought about the reverse. Maybe, Scabber's human form is a hungry fat lazy wizard'

'HARRY! Scabbers is not an animagus', Ron said. Barmy people accusing his not-corrupt-animagus Scabbers.

* * *

'Bloody Hell! He's an animagus. Why does it have to be always me?', Ron tiredly.

'Trust me, Weasley. I've been asking the same thing for decades', Mcgonagal said with some empathy.


End file.
